<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always Keep Them On A Leash by Lost-Pants-For-Goatman (SmexyWatermelon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909300">Always Keep Them On A Leash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmexyWatermelon/pseuds/Lost-Pants-For-Goatman'>Lost-Pants-For-Goatman (SmexyWatermelon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Devil!Lucio, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Angst, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Sex, Size Kink, Smut, superduper bad ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmexyWatermelon/pseuds/Lost-Pants-For-Goatman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The weeks spent chasing the Count and attempting to foul his plan to come back to life had all been for nothing.</p><p>There's a distinct feeling descending over the entire ballroom as the guests all focus over the grandieouse staircase. Lucio is back, with plans for all the people who have wronged him.</p><p>But just how much didn't Asra tell you about our beloved Count?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm blaming this one on tumblr and on bazzpop's devilucio hc<br/>https://bazzpop.tumblr.com/post/190908197740/hi-i-would-like-to-add-in-that-his-favorite-pet</p><p>I technically have a first draft for the whole thing ready, but I'm terrible at writing out chapters consistently, so let's pretend these are oneshots until further notice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dry your tears, Vesuvia.”<br/>
<br/>
<em>That voice.<br/>
<br/>
</em>I feel my heart sinking in the pit of my stomach, fear creeping up my spine to solidly squeeze the back of my neck.</p><p>He stands tall over the ornate stairwell, head held high. Sumptuous clothes, long dark markings adorning his skin, and a crown of ebony horns framing his face. A king returning home, a king who clearly doesn’t belong to this realm anymore. I can feel the unrest in the air, the magical bonds of the world vibrating before his mere presence.<br/>
He smiles, exposing a set of razor sharp teeth, too sharp to be human.<br/>
“Your god has returned.”</p><p>He steps into the light, and my eyes widen in horror. I don’t recall what Lucio was like in life, but I don’t need my magic to know there’s something very very wrong about him. The lengths he must’ve gone, the deals he must’ve struck-</p><p>Ragged breaths are all I can manage, tears welling up in my eyes as the devil’s aura permeates inside the room, clinging heavily to everything it reaches. I know immediately that drowning feeling.<br/>
The plague. The devil’s magic. I still can breathe, but it doesn’t quite feel like the real thing anymore. It’s heavier, thicker, foreign. It just doesn’t belong here.</p><p>I try to look around, but the room has fallen into chaos. People are climbing over one another, trying to get as far away from whatever is wearing the Count’s face as physically possible.<br/>
Only one person seems to stride forwards, challenging Lucio. Nadia dashes through the crowd, grabbing a sword from the belt of the nearest guard and yanking it free. I have never seen such hatred graze the Countess’ features.<br/>
She moves quickly, as if she had rehearsed this moment over and over again. She goes for a feint and then a stab, and the sword jabs right through the Count’s chest.<br/>
The two lock eyes, and even from this far, I can see something akin to disappointment twisting Lucio’s face.</p><p>There’s a long moment before Nadia lets go of the hilt, but not even a drop of blood is staining the Count’s clothes.</p><p>He looks down at the metal piercing his skin, his brows furrowing in annoyance. “Oh, Noddy…” his head rises again, meeting her gaze. I see Nadia stumbling back in shock, before Lucio backhands her, hard enough to send her flying across the room, well beyond the stairs.<br/>
A scream wells in my throat, but it gets trapped in my chest when I see Nadia laying on the ground unconscious, unmoving.</p><p>I see Lucio pulling the sword out of his ribcage, letting it clatter down the stairs as he descends, entertained by the chaos surrounding him. There’s childlike glee in his eyes, as he gazes at the horror he has unleashed.<br/>
He sharply snaps his fingers and the room immediately falls quiet. Time sits still as the spell washes over most of the guests, completely immobilizing them. The ones that manage to resist it don’t linger for long-</p><p>Except for me.</p><p>His eyes square me up and down, hooves clicking lightly against the sumptuous floor as he approaches me. “Well well, what do we have here?” My eyes meet blood red, and I feel the instinct to run thumping insistently inside my chest. My legs don’t obey me until it is too late.<br/>
By the time I turn around, he’s already standing in front of me. He barely made a sound, I don’t know if he used magic… but he’s fast. “Hello, little thief.” His tone is jovial, but his smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes.<br/>
He leans forward and I subconsciously take a step back, but am quickly pulled in when his broad hand snaps to my neck, pressing just enough against my throat for me to feel the lack of air. My hands wrap around his palm, but digging in my fingernails only brings more amusement to his face. He tilts my head from side to side, studying my features. “I have waited so long for us to finally meet face to face.”</p><p>There’s something remarkably fascinating about his features. I feel the air clinging heavily to me as he draws me in, and in that moment, there’s just something too alluring at the bottom of his eyes for me to protest. But I can still feel the magic surrounding the room, can still feel his tainted touch over my skin, and I refuse to forget what he has done to this city. I try to pull back, but his hold is too strong on me, and I can feel his fingers squeezing harder around my neck.</p><p>“Leave her alone, you bastard!” I recognize Portia’s voice as a chair is flung at the edge of my vision, but just before it makes contact with Lucio, the world around me blinks out of existence.</p><p>It’s just me and him now, in this desolate wasteland of pure void.<br/>
He laughs, that terrible vocal cackle of his. His hand lets go of me, but everything surrounding me is pitch black darkness. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.<br/>
Lucio is staring at me, clearly enjoying my disorientation.<br/>
He slowly approaches me, and I stand my ground. I can feel his magic prickling needles over my skin as the world drapes into view again: we’re on a broad terrace, just outside the palace hallways. And there it is, that <em>wrongness</em> again, the stillness of the enchantment currently flooding Vesuvia’s streets.</p><p>I can feel his presence leaning over my shoulder, arms behind his back. “You keep charming friends.” Again that smile, again that veiled promise in his eyes that <em>he’ll see to them later.</em></p><p>If I’m going to do something, I need to do it now. I don’t know why he brought me out of the ballroom, I don’t know what he intends to do, but none of this matters at the moment. My eyes quickly skim over my surroundings, having care in not being too obvious about it. I turn around, dramatically cowering from him, and I can hear him going off on a tangent about how cruel Vesuvia has been to him. Which at the moment, is exactly what I need.</p><p>The terrace is in the middle of the gardens. There are enough trees and bushes to break a fall from this height. It is a stupid plan, but it is <em>a </em>plan. Quickly putting some distance between the two of us is likely the only thing that could work, albeit it is still risky, and could still backfire horribly.</p><p>I turn back towards him, hearing him still mid-rant. I take in a deep breath and relax my arms, conjuring images of windy storms in my head.</p><p><em>There’s no time like the present.</em><br/>
I rush my magic to push him back, wind howling around my form to put an invisible wall between the two of us. I spin around and make a break for the edge of the terrace, sprinting as fast as I can, ready to jump off towards the gardens-</p><p>Next thing I know, I’m already on the terrace floor, my head hurting where it made contact with the tiled floor. His hand is holding me by the back of my neck, pinning me down.<br/>
Pain registers all at once, and I whimper under his hold.</p><p><em>He’s too fast.</em><br/>
Lucio tuts disapprovingly. “Now, now, I don’t want to roughen up just yet; but I will, if you don’t start behaving right this moment.”<br/>
His claws dig deeper, threatening to break the skin, and I bite my lips between my teeth. He shifts my head just enough so that I can look up at him. “Are we going to have a problem?” I force myself to look back into that blood red stare, and lightly shake my head. The smile returns to his face. “That’s more like it.” He lets go of my neck and grabs my hand, yanking me to my feet.</p><p>I will slip away from his grasp. Eventually. I just don’t see how right now.</p><p>“Now drop that scowl, will you?”<br/>
I only glare in response. “I don’t have to make this easy for you.”<br/>
My remark brings a wide grin to his lips, only worsening my worry. He circles around me, with wide paces. His hooves click to the ground, making sharp noises with each step. I can feel him eyeing me up and down. “Oh, <em>please</em> don’t. I do so love putting traitors back in their place.” His tone is approving, and hopelessness washes over me as I realize struggling will only make it more enjoyable for him.</p><p>My eyes shift to the ground, a sullen void heavying on my chest. “Look.” I ignore his remark, keeping my gaze stubbornly low. Sharp claws dig into my cheeks, and I wince in pain as he tilts my head.<br/>
“I said look-” He yanks my face towards the balcony, forcing me to take in the sight of the roaring clouds, the purple red sunset staining the sky as the city lays completely still underneath. Clouds are still, birds are unmoving in the skies.<br/>
“I want you to know this by heart. It’s too late for your friends; it’s too late for Vesuvia. There’s no backsies from here on out. Now it’s all mine.”<br/>
He looks like he just wants to savour my defeat. I harden my gaze, staring back at him with all the indifference I can muster. “Congrats.”<br/>
His smile twitches for a split second, but his eyes narrow at me. “Who should I pay a visit to first? The Scourge? The dear doctor? Or maybe your pathetic insufferable master?“<br/>
I finally push away his hand and yank myself free. “Sounds like you have a plan. Good luck with your future endeavours.”<br/>
I turn on my heels, and I know it is a mistake the moment I do, but the only thing I want is to go away from this place, and he’s wasting my time.</p><p>“Oh, no you don’t!” Claws take a solid grip around my forearm, and Lucio yanks me back in front of him. He holds my wrist up high, forcing me on my toes. His hold is so hard I can feel my fingertips tingling. “You don’t get to walk this one off! Not until I get what I want-”<br/>
“What do you want??” I finally scream to his face, and his smile drops. There’s an uncharacteristic seriousness to his eyes. He looks over my features, like he’s seeing my face for the very first time. Cold metal fingers cup my cheek and brush over my skin, the thumb tracing a smooth curve over my lower lip.<br/>
I grimace and turn away, closing my eyes. The devil’s magic is pushing in again, and I can’t let it take hold, I need to stay lucid.<br/>
When I meet his gaze again, there’s something that can only be described as longing in his eyes.</p><p>He speaks for the first time after what feels like forever.<br/>
“I just want to claim what has always been mine.”<br/>
His lips make contact with mine, almost as quickly as my fist connects with his jaw.<br/>
It’s strong and unexpected enough to get him to stumble back and release me, but a smirk curves his mouth while he massages his cheek.<br/>
“You really did not lose your fire, (MC).”</p><p>Strong chains sprout from the ground, pulling my arms taut to my sides. They curl around my body and pull me with them, until both my hands are uncomfortably locked behind my back.<br/>
I glare back at Lucio, desperately wanting to summon my magic but already knowing it won’t work, not against him. “And you still cheat your way out of fights.”<br/>
Hooves click against the tiles as he closes the distance between us. Pointy claws drag over my scalp, harshly tugging my hair back to make me look at him. “Would you <em>really</em> like to go toe to toe with a god?” He presses in further, until our chests are almost touching. “That’s cute.”</p><p>His hand slides around me, turning me around and pressing against my back as we walk together. I stumble to keep the pace, walking with him towards one of the ornate couches placed along the side of the terrace, overlooking the now heartbreaking panorama of the frozen city.<br/>
I stare at the colours of the still sky, still not fully processing this really happened. “Do you even realize what you’ve done?!”<br/>
He sits sprawled across the couch, holding onto one end of the chains currently binding me. “I’ve won. Does anything else even matter?”</p><p>He pulls on the chain, and I follow, closing the distance between the two of us. He turns me around and makes me sit over his right leg, long arms enveloping my form as he settles his chin over my shoulder. One of his horns is insistently poking against my shoulder blade, but I feel too numb to really shift out of its way.<br/>
Shivers run along my arms, making my hairs stand on end. “You destroyed the world.”<br/>
His lips brush against my shoulder when he speaks. “Maybe the world had it coming.”</p><p>The metal hand settles over my waist, and I can feel his body pressing and curling around mine. “I’ve been watching you for so very long, (MC).” Claws creep their way over my outer thigh, sharply dancing along my skin. I can feel his hot breath against my neck as he speaks. “You broke my heart all over again every time you ignored me. Every time you ran.”<br/>
I feel the shadow of a kiss pressing against my neck. A pointed claw presses against my chest, holding still over my sternum before shifting downwards and ripping the laces that are keeping my bust together.<br/>
I gulp soundly as I look down at his handiwork. I silently gasp when I feel his mouth kissing over my shoulder again.<br/>
“But I’m a benevolent god, and I do not intend to start my new rule with an execution.”</p><p>His hand dips underneath my gown, grazing his claws up towards my groin.<br/>
“I’ve waited, and waited, as you wasted time with Noddy, and Asra. With that useless barbarian-”<br/>
The remark makes me snap out of it, and I fear I don’t know how many more times I can break out of his spell again. “You don’t get to talk about Muriel-“<br/>
Pointed nails press against my thigh just as his metal hand snaps away from my chest to lightly wrap around my throat. Just another badly concealed warning. “Or what?”<br/>
I remain silent, icy cold metal fingers shift menacingly over my neck. “Mm, that’s what I thought.”</p><p>“Don’t get me wrong, it was real adorable watching you struggle to stop me. As if you had a chance in the first place.” He leans in to press a kiss on the back of my head, inhaling my scent.<br/>
“Last time I checked, it was you running away from us for most of the time.”<br/>
I can feel his chest vibrating with a chuckle. He has such a condescending tone when he speaks again. “Always loved a feisty spirit,” His hands resume going over my body, my legs, my thighs, grazing just enough to leave red lines behind. There’s something darker in his voice as he continues “They’re so fun to break in.” His metal hand squeezes my thigh, and I can’t help but shiver in excitement.</p><p>His left hand moves back to my chest, keeping my back pressed against him, while his other hand goes up underneath my dress towards my waist, and I hold my breath when I feel his fingers hooking around my underwear. I feel my body flushing, but I don’t have it in me to protest, my voice dies in my throat.<br/>
He rips it away in one fluid motion, his claws grazing the outer folds of my sex before dipping in to stroke my core, and I consciously need to make an effort to drown out a moan.</p><p>His hand is warm. The skin is soft, with just faint callouses at the fingertips. His touch is controlled, circling around my soft flesh. His fingers press in, more insistently, but I close my lips shut, struggling to focus on something else entirely.<br/>
I can’t afford to lose myself like this. I just can’t. I need him to stop, <strike>but I really don’t want him to</strike>.</p><p>“Lucio-“ I snarl in warning, but a scoff is all I get in response.<br/>
“It’s ‘master’ to you, my dear.”<br/>
I could yell at him, but I know he’d just enjoy it more.<br/>
I hate to be <strike>wanting</strike><br/>
<strike>needing</strike><br/>
<strike>more</strike><br/>
stop--<br/>
I don’t want this, I cannot want this, but I can still feel the magic aura pressing in at the edges of my mind, stroking some chords deep within me.</p><p>
  <em>It’s useless to resist.</em>
</p><p>His lips are murmuring against my ear again, too unbearably pleasant to belong to him.<br/>
“I can make you do whatever I want, make you <em>feel</em> however I want.” He at least has the decency not to lie to me. I can feel his fingers brushing against my clit again, sending a shiver running up my spine, before shifting deeper, teasingly circling my slit.</p><p>His metal hand shifts, fondling the soft flesh of my breast. “I own everything in this place now. That includes you.” His breathing is more ragged, and I can feel a distinct bulge pressing against my thigh. I lose all perception of my surroundings as I feel his hands touching and teasing and exploring and there’s just him, there will always be just him.<br/>
“I can finally make things right now. Keep you where you’ve always belonged-”</p><p>His fingers press just past my entrance, and I can feel Lucio purring approvingly. “So slick and wet already… just for me?” He nuzzles his nose on the back of my head, breathing me in. He moves his fingers carefully, having care in not hurting me.</p><p>I can feel his breath against my skin, when he takes my ear in his mouth, teeth gently nibbling the cartilage. His fingers slowly pump in and out of me, getting slicker with my juices, brushing against all the right spots.<br/>
He tilts my head to the side, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to the crook of my neck.</p><p>His hand picks up the pace. I bite my lips, <strike>I don’t want to make a sound</strike>-<br/>
I <strike>don’t</strike><br/>
<strike>I won’t</strike><br/>
<strike>I must</strike> ---</p><p><em>I will not</em> give him this too.</p><p>He nuzzles his face against the side of my head. “Mm, so quiet…” Metal fingers circle my throat, tilting my jaw upwards and pressing me flush against him. He whispers so softly in my ear, and it sounds in equal parts a threat and a promise. “I’ll make sure to change that…”</p><p>I feel the climax building up too late, and I bite so hard on my lips I break the skin, tasting copper in my mouth. I can feel myself clenching around his fingers, and he makes the most delicious moan of approval as he kisses me again. I breathe heavily in his arms, feeling his hand cupping around my sex, giving me space.</p><p>A sob escapes me when he pulls his fingers away. His voice is dark, husky, carrying every dark desire. “Good girl.” His claws slide along my leg, squeezing approvingly. His left hand presses against my chest, allowing me to rest my head over his shoulder. I can hear his heart rumbling just underneath the skin. He nuzzles his nose against mine. Warm lips meet mine in a chaste kiss.</p><p>My eyelids threaten to close, and just as I bid myself to stay awake, I feel a light touch over my head, as Lucio moves a stray lock of hair to the side.<br/>
“Now, isn’t this a sight to behold…” He looks over me, entertainment dancing in his crimson eyes as I return the stare. “You and I are going to have some fun, fun times together.”<br/>
His arms circle around my waist, lifting me as he stands up. The weight of the chains binding my arms feels almost unbearable now that I’m spent.<br/>
He pulls me to my feet, his arm steading me as soon as he sees my legs giving in underneath me. His moves are calculated, careful, one could even dare say tender, as if he’s treating me like a doll. I know he’s not using his magic anymore when I can immediately find the thought repulsive, and scold myself for thinking of it as even remotely appealing. It doesn’t matter how much I relish the thought; not with him. <em>Never</em> with him.</p><p>“Come, love. The night is still young..”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a… serving suggestion, I suppose. But pick a Bad Dragon dildo to keep in mind for this.</p><p>Also, the pacing slows to a crawl in the first half of the middle part, I don't know how to fix it ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ sorry about that</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air is too still, too quiet. Our steps are the only noise inside of the palace, and hearing them echo off the walls just worsens my uneasiness.</p><p>The guests stand frozen in the corridors. I can see some of them suspended in the middle of an argument, others running hand in hand. I can still feel a presence behind their eyes. They’re not quite dead, but they’re far from being alive.</p><p>Lucio tugs on the chains when he notices I’m lagging behind. “Come along.”<br/>His strides are long, it’d be difficult to keep up with him even if I didn’t have to weave between the sea of people trapped inside their own bodies.<br/>It’s difficult to judge exactly where we are inside the palace: I have never explored the entirety of it, and Lucio rushing through the multitude of halls and hallways doesn’t help in easing my confusion.</p><p>Faint skittering of claws against the hard floor catches my attention, and that’s the first time Lucio entirely stops. When the fluffy white coats of the two dogs come into view, he immediately drops to one knee, welcoming them with open arms. “Well look who’s here! Come to papa-” Mercedes and Melchior race towards him, undeterred by his new appearance.<br/>They practically jump in his lap. Lucio holds each with an arm as the two of them sniff and lick and play around him.<br/>Mismatched eyes seem to focus on me at the same time; Melchior is the first to step forward, sniffing me inquisitively before brushing against my leg, Mercedes soon following behind.</p><p>“Aww, see? It’s a match made in heaven.” It’s the first time I see a genuine smile on Lucio’s face.<br/>He stands back on his hooves, addressing the dogs. “You two must be starving!” He snaps his fingers, and one of the guests snaps to immediately straighten up, and mechanically starts moving towards the other end of the corridor. “Go along, follow him to the kitchens. You’re getting only the best meats tonight!” He shouts after them as the two run along the corridor with appreciative borks, soon disappearing around the corner where the guest went.<br/>His eyes briefly skim over me as he tugs again at the chain. He takes the lead and I quietly follow behind. The exchange didn’t really lessen the weight that’s heavying on my chest.</p><p>The way he treats people, all the stories I’ve heard about him-<br/>Did he ever even care about someone that wasn’t an animal?</p><p>Despite my disorientation, I suddenly recollect where we are. I can sense the silent howl of the magic surrounding Lucio’s wing. The place has been cleaned for the masquerade, but the portraits still hang on the walls, eyeless gazes following me as I walk.</p><p>The characteristic smoky scent of ash is the first thing that greets me at the doorstep of Lucio’s old room. He lets go of the chain he was holding, examining one of the charred walls.<br/>He scratches sooth off the surface, examining it between his fingers. “Time to renovate this place, don’t you think?”</p><p>I can feel a rush of strong magic twisting my surroundings. The wooden planks barricading the windows splinter and vanish away. Window glasses mend and clear up. Ash and dust chip away from the walls to reveal ornate red and gold underneath.<br/>The air is fresher, and the ominous magical presence that was previously surrounding the wing has faded almost entirely.<br/>Lucio exhales deeply, smiling. “This is better.”</p><p>He turns his attention to me, and I can already spot a mischievous glint in his eyes. His hands set heavily on my chain bound shoulders. “Will you behave, or do you need me to teach you some manners first?” He narrows his eyes at me, and I already know which one he would love me to pick.</p><p>“I can keep my manners. No funny business, promise.” My tone was meant to be mocking, but it turns mellow and sour halfway through the sentence. A moment passes before the chains fall limp around my sides, dissolving in thick smoke. I massage my arms, stretching them slightly.</p><p>His arms circle around my form, hands wrapping around the back of my arms to keep me close. “We don’t have to be on two opposing sides, you and I.”<br/>I icily stare back at him “Oh, I beg to disagree.” He puts pressure where my forearm and elbow meet, and I let out a soft sigh as I watch him place my hands over his chest. His magical aura nudges me to move along with him, softly strengthening its hold around my mind.</p><p>I follow the warm hum of his magic, running my fingers along the lapels of his jacket. His hands slither around my waist, and I shift my gaze away from him.<br/>“Just think about it,” I run my hands underneath his shirt, feeling the toned muscles against my palms. I can sense his magic purring approvingly around me. “your powers, my wit and charms,” My gaze meets red again as my fingers go to comb back his silver hair. “there’s no limit to what we could achieve together.”</p><p>I sigh, knowing he isn’t offering me a choice, for I have no say in it. If he can bend me to his will so easily, then there’s little hope he won’t force me to fulfil his every whim.</p><p>But I do still have so many questions. And maybe, just maybe, he has some of my answers. “You already have all of it.” I lock my gaze with his as I pop the buttons of his jacket open. “What’s in it for me?”<br/>I know that look. The one that says <em>Now you’re speaking my language</em>.<br/>I feel the tug of his magic again, and my hands slide underneath his shirt and jacket to take them right off his shoulders. His porcelain skin is marked by long, curvy black lines that run along his body.</p><p>“Treasures, knowledge, power. Name it and you shall receive, my dear.” I fold his clothes over my arm and walk away from him, stepping towards the desk. “As long as I’ll be the only devil you’ll worship.”</p><p>I drape the clothes tidily over the chair. I can’t hold the anger off my face. Good thing I’m not facing him.<br/>“You don’t want <em>me</em>. You want a slave.” I can feel his presence behind me, loud steps closing our distance. He dips in to kiss the back of my neck.</p><p>He places his hands at my sides, trapping me between his body and the desk. “You are just so stubbornly mistrustful.”<br/>“You gave me plenty of reasons to.” His hand goes to my waist, turning me around to face him. “Why not put all that behind us? Make a fresh start, allow me to prove you wrong?”</p><p>“I do not have a care for what you have to offer.”<br/>“You don’t even care about all the lies Asra told you? Why you don’t have any of your memories?” He shakes his head, his lips mockingly pouting in wonder. <br/>“I do, and dear Jules does too. We both threaded death closely, just like you. Why did you never press for answers?” I can’t mask the emotions crossing my face, and I see a smirk curling the corners of his mouth. “Ooh, you did ask him. I do wonder what he told you.” He leans in towards the side of my head, whispering in my ear. “I could tell you <em>everything</em> about it. All you have to do is ask.”<br/>I push on his shoulder, making way for me and stepping away from the desk, away from him. “I am not interested in your lies.”</p><p>“Asra knew what he was bargaining for from the very beginning. He never bothered to consider how you felt.”<br/>I can’t help the chuckle that wells in my throat. I turn to face him again. “It’s real funny to get a lecture about respecting others from <em>you</em>.”</p><p>Magic tugs me again against him, and I hate the feeling of his skin brushing against mine.</p><p>“I never hurt anyone who didn’t deserve it.” I hate the blush creeping over my face as my hands move towards his crotch, pulled by a will that’s not my own.</p><p>“What about Asra’s parents?” It’s not easy to maintain an angry countenance as I’m palming him through his pants, but I manage well enough. “And Muriel? What about the people of Nopal? How about your own mother??!” he opens his mouth to speak, but I cut him off before he can mutter a word.<br/>“And how to forget Vesuvia! All the people you killed with your stupid <em>stupid</em> meddling with curses. All the people who died from the plague-”</p><p>
  <em>What about me??</em>
</p><p>I don’t say those words out loud. I don’t need to.<br/>I can feel the pressure of his magic easing around me. That must’ve really taken him off guard.</p><p>“I’d speak carefully if I were you.”<br/>And I hate how he just talks <em>at</em> me. <br/>A thought crosses my mind, and I know it’s a terrible choice, but if my only two options are being submissive or teasing, I’ll take the latter any day of the week. I move my hand lower on his ballsack, brushing against that sweet spot just behind it. “You’re not the one asking-“ he closes his eyes at the pressure and takes his lower lip between his teeth, humming deeply.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Count? I thought you liked a good chase…”<br/>His sharp gaze darkens and I feel a shiver running the length of my body. “You’re not wrong there,” He stands tall in front of me, closing the short distance between our bodies. I stumble backwards, ultimately hitting my legs against the edge of the bed. Sharp fingers undo the remaining straps and knots of my dress, sliding it right off my shoulders. My protests die in my throat as I realize, this might’ve been a bad mistake.<br/>“Do you know what I like even better?” The last knots come loose, and my clothing pools around my feet. I tremble in the coldness of his gaze.</p><p>He pushes me on the mattress, quickly setting between my legs. I let out a loud moan as he presses a heated kiss against my throat, his hands exploring every inch of me. He wraps one of my legs around his waist while his other hand lightly pulls the back of my hair, exposing more of my throat to him.<br/>“That’s right. Keep whimpering and squirming underneath me.”<br/>His claws drag alongside my hips, strongly enough to break the skin. I gasp, whether for pleasure or pain, I’m not quite sure. “I’m going to wrench every last moan out of you.”<br/>“Lucio, <em>please-</em>“ I hate how pathetic that sounds. I hate how powerless he makes me feel.<br/>Hate it hate it <em>hate it</em> hate it <strong>hate him</strong></p><p>I try to cling desperately to that thought, still hoping I could work out his magic, still hoping I could free myself of his spell. But when I feel the almost painful loss of his warmth as he stands up, I already know it’s a lost cause.<br/>His tongue licks his lips, ruby eyes never leaving mine. “Get comfortable, we’ll be here a while…”</p><p>I watch intently as he unbuckles his pants, and-</p><p>
  <em>Oh, Arcanas.</em>
</p><p>I sigh at the size of him. I do wonder how I’m going to make <em>that</em> fit inside me.</p><p>He gives me a wink. “Oh, <em>I know</em> that look…” He takes his shaft in his hand, stroking along its length. His cock is completely jet black, save for the tip, which tended to a darker purple-red hue. “Aren’t you an eager little thing?”</p><p>He sets between my legs, the weight of his body pinning me against the mattress.<br/>“I-“<br/><em>I want you,</em> my mind screams, but I know what he’s doing, I know this is all just a trick. This is just his little game, and he just wants me to play along with him.<br/>“Stop bothering your head with all these silly thoughts-“<br/>My mind becomes hazy again, and I get lost in those piercing red eyes.<br/>He caresses my cheek as he leans over me. He kisses my neck, smiling a very sharp toothy grin as he looks over me. “Time to make you scream a bit more, mm?”<br/>I try to bite back a remark, but my broken tone makes it sound very wrong <em>“Make me.”<br/></em>“Oh, I’ll see about that,”</p><p>His erection presses hot and flush against me. I can hear whispers of all the things he could do to me, and my resolve melts under his gaze like ice in the sun. I lick my lips, intoxicated at the idea of having him inside.<br/>“P-please-“<br/>“Please, what?”<br/>I stare at him for a long second, before realizing what he’s getting at.<br/>…Is he really going to make me say it?<br/>I close my eyes and sigh deeply. “You <em>must</em> be kidding me-“<br/>He closes in and presses a trail of kisses along my jaw and neck. “We’re got all the time in the world, angel.”</p><p>I press my lips together, my body yearning over thoughts I’m not quite sure belong to me anymore. “…please, <em>master.</em>”<br/>“There there, that’s wasn’t so hard…” lusty eyes narrow evilly at me. “Now from the top, with more emotion this time-“<br/>As I’m still registering what he just said, he dips over the crook of my neck, sucking and nibbling and leaving red marks under his open mouthed kisses. “Please, my- my Count, my god- I-”<br/>His hand trails over my hip and ass, curling around my thigh and pressing us together.<br/>He leaves reddened marks around my collarbone, watching contentedly at his handiwork. “Tell me all the things you want me to do to you; don’t spare the details.”</p><p>Sharp teeth bite around my nipples, breaking the skin just enough so that his split tongue can lap at the small drops of blood. He presses smaller open kisses on the wounds he just made, never breaking eye contact with me.<br/>“Well? You wouldn’t want me to stop now, would you?”</p><p>I begin muttering all the filthy things flashing through my brain, gasping and moaning anytime his mouth makes contact with me.<br/>Soft lips leave kisses along my thigh. His bites are just hard enough to fuel the fire growing inside my belly.<br/>His horns brush against my leg as he moves. He watches me as he presses open mouthed kisses against my inner thigh, making his way towards the base of my leg at an atrociously slow pace.<br/>“Luce-“ I sob, closing my eyes at the feeling. His lips split in a wide grin against my skin. “That’s what I like to hear…”</p><p>He leans over me, his forearm resting just beside my head, as his other hand aligns us together.<br/>I can feel the head of his cock brushing against me, slowly burrowing inside.</p><p>The tip slips just past my entrance, and I gasp under his hold.<br/>“Relax…” He soothingly presses a kiss against my forehead. I take a deep breath and obey him, feeling my muscles softening around him. His arms wrap around my form, one sneaking around my back and taking a hold of the back of my head, the other cupping my ass.<br/>He slowly bucks his hips in and out, giving me time to adjust.<br/>I soon turn into a mess of whimpers and gasps, and I feel Lucio nuzzling against me. “Shh… you’re a big girl. You can take me all in, won’t you?”<br/>I wrap my legs around his waist, nudging his forward. Our foreheads touch together as he nuzzles his nose against mine. I can feel the base of his shaft pressing against me, just as the tip presses so much deeper inside.</p><p>He presses his lips together, holding back a loud hum. A beautiful pink blush caresses his cheeks.</p><p>I can feel his dick pressing deep inside of me, and as I stare down between our bodies, I see a small nub pressing against the skin of my lower abdomen. Lucio follows my gaze, smirking, almost entranced at the sight of what he could do to me.<br/>“Lucio-“ He runs his hand gently over the small bulge on my tummy. There is such a fondness to his eyes, it looks so foreign on him.<br/>His smile is warm when our gazes meet again. “You are absolutely gorgeous.” I wrap my arms around his shoulders, keeping him close. Lucio dips in the crook of my neck, giving a first firm thrust, but he is quick to pick up the pace.</p><p>“It’s just how I’ve always wanted to see you-“ <br/>His thrusts are difficult to meet, sometimes they are so deep I can barely gasp in response, nevermind keeping up with the pace.<br/>“moaning underneath me, filled to the brim-“<br/>I watch mesmerized the dark lines running down his body follow his every movement. I haven’t muttered a coherent sentence since he started, and he seems to love it that way.<br/>“-right where you belong.“</p><p>He lifts my legs in between thrusts, placing my ankles against his shoulders. His thrusts are so deep now I can barely make any sound, I just grip the bedsheets in my hand, desperately trying to hold onto something, <em>anything.</em><br/>“Moan for me, baby girl-“<br/>I don’t even consider the possibility of disobeying him.<br/>I quickly reach my climax, his name dancing over and over across my lips.</p><p>I feel his mouth brushing against my ankle, and when I open my eyes again, two ruby irises are staring intently at me.<br/>He bucks his hips inside me a couple more times before I feel his cock slipping out. “That was quite the show. Ready for an encore?”</p><p>He doesn’t wait for an answer; he easily turns me around, pulls me on all fours.</p><p>“Can you stay still for me, angel?” I moan when his cock slips inside of me again. From this angle, his thrusts are even faster. He can reach around my body so much more, and I can feel him leaving scratches and bruises over my thighs as he uses them to keep a solid grip on me.</p><p>My second orgasm crushes over me harder than I expected, and he lets me ride it over his dick.<br/>My arms feel sore and tired. I slowly lower towards the mattress, exhausted as I realize I just can’t keep up with him. That’s when sharp claws brush against the back of my neck. “Back up.” He tugs at my hair, forcing me back in position.</p><p>I whimper in protest, but that’s definitely the wrong approach, as I feel his cock throbbing inside of me in excitement. “Now now, Daddy still has to finish. Will you be a good girl?” His thumb brushes soothingly over my side, his hold on me firmly keeping me still.<br/>I want to protest, tell him I just can’t, but I don’t know how. And then there’s again that gentle pressure against the edges of my mind, chocking all rational thought out of me.<br/>I whimper and nod, his claws grazing lightly against my scalp.</p><p>His thrusts are not as fast, but so, so much deeper. He uses the entirety of his length each time, leaving just the tip inside and slamming back in with each thrust.<br/>“L-Luce- Please---"</p><p>My arms give in underneath me, but he doesn’t seem to mind as he fucks me into the mattress. His hold on my hair is not painful, but helps me keep grounded to reality, as unconsciousness is so tantalizingly close.</p><p>I barely register his thrusts becoming more irregular, his moans are so deliciously beautiful-<br/>He rides his own orgasm as he spills inside of me. Broad hands press at the sides of my head, and I can feel him curling around me as he slips out. His breaths are ragged, and I can feel him pressing his forehead against my back as he just stays there, steadying his breathing. His lower horns leave scratches on my skin as he moves, but I can’t really feel that prickling pain at this point. He kisses and licks alongside my sweaty spine, while almost covering me entirely with his body. He’s practically emanating heat, and his presence feels so comforting against my shivering skin.</p><p>“My sweet little dollie,” His lips lovingly press a kiss to the back of my head. “You’ve been so good to me today,”<br/>His hand slips around my waist and lifts me in a sitting position, pulling me in his lap. I immediately lean against his chest, and he presses a soft kiss over my head. Clawed fingers toy with my hair while he busies himself showering me with gentle kisses.<br/>“I knew you would be just perfect.” He purrs against my ear. His arms move away from me, and I can immediately feel the lack of their presence. Luckily, it doesn’t last long.</p><p>“I want you to wear this.” His arms circle me again as he holds up a small necklace for me to see. It’s a black velvet choker, adorned with gold trim and a big, shiny red ruby in the middle.<br/>I narrow my eyes, annoyance hanging low in my voice. “To show I’m yours?”<br/>He nuzzles against my hair, brushing off my remark. “Let’s just say it’s a small token of my appreciation.”<br/>I tentatively touch the cloth: its texture is soft, it won’t be unpleasant to wear. I curl my hand around the back of Lucio’s palm, gently tilting his hand with mine to see the ruby sparkle in the dim light of the sunset.<br/>Lucio presses another kiss just behind my ear, softly humming interrogatively. That’s when I realize he’s actually waiting for me to give him an answer.</p><p>I don’t believe he would take a no either way.</p><p>I nod, and his hands quickly work around my neck. He moves my hair to the side as he carefully clasps the choker closed. The fabric is indeed soft, but it hangs tight around my throat.<br/>He angles me so that he can have a proper look. His hand easily cups around my neck, his thumb gently poking just underneath my jaw. “Just perfect.”</p><p>It doesn’t take a lot of convincing when he pulls me next to him in bed. He grabs one of the pillows for himself and positions another one against his chest, before pulling me in to lay with him.</p><p>His hand settles around my waist, keeping me pressed against his chest. I can feel his deep heartbeat soothingly drumming against my spine. I huddle up against him, his warmth too enticing to refuse.</p><p>“I didn’t think arcanas needed sleep…”<br/>“You’re still a fragile human, and I am a kind god. I won’t force you to keep up with me… for now.”</p><p>I struggle to stay awake, but I just can’t find the energy to keep my eyes open anymore. The last thing I notice are soft lips pressing a kiss against my head. “Sweet dreams, (MC).”</p><p>Consciousness abandons me swiftly as I drift asleep in his arms.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>